My life just keeps getting weirder
by autobotfan
Summary: Two transfans get sucked up into the world of transformers along with their friends. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a prolouge to the story. In my story, Sara has a kid, so I kinda thought that it might be important for understadin. If you review I might be able to update by Friday. Please be nice.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I don't own Transformers, I will now crawl into my little hole and mope.

(Sara's POV)

"Sarah, Transformers is on now!"

Ugh, my twin doesn't get, that people sleep past 7:00 on Saturdays.

"Coming."

Grunt. Oh, well may as well go down there. My name is Sara Smith and my twin Sierra Smith is a pain in the aft. We're both 14 and are hardcore Transfans, which gets us teased a lot by the so called "Popular" kids at my school. You name it I own it; comics, shows, posters,books, movies…. anything.

I cheered when Bumblebee kicked Barricade's aft, laughed when The Hatchet embarrased Sam in front of Mikaela, and cried when Jazz was torn in half. Maybe I'm too emotional. Meh.

My watch alarm went off, and I checked the time. Oh slag, forgot I had work today. My car was broken and it was a 20 minute walk to my 11:00 shift, and right now it was 10:45. Luckily, I knew a short cut. I cut across a dark alleyway, only to discover that it was a dead end. I turned around only to find that a man was behind me.

"Hey, what's a pretty little girl like you doin' out here?" he said. I just stared and he laughed creeping closer to me every second.

"Stay away from me you slagging creep". He just laughed and came closer to me. He drew back his fist and socked me in my temple. As conciousness faded from me, I though 'Oh slag, I shouldn't have came this way.'

-1 week later-

Pain seared through my limbs as I struggled to keep running from the man behind me. I saw a hospital and I burst through the doors. As I sank to the ground, I heard someone yell " Hey, isn't that the girl that the girl who was missing last week?"

-3 days later-

Ughhhhh. I feel like I got hit by a semi.

"Honey, are you awake this time?" somebody asked.

"Mom?" It sounded somewhat like her.

"No, I'm just your nurse. I have some news for you though. We took a pregnancy test on you." Oh no, please let me not be pregnant. Please, please, ple- "And iit turned out positive, so we don't know what you want to do. You can have the baby abortioned if you wanted to." I cut her off.

" That's ok, I think I'll just deal with it." Even though I might not want to be pregnant, I can't just let a life be killed. I was going to have to be really responsible now I guess, what with my being FOURTEEN and getting pregnant. Primus frag it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, now I'm going to cry.

( POV )

* * internal communication

lowercase names of transformers are the humans with Transformers. Ex. (Sara = sidewipe )

(Normal POV)

-2 years later-

"Hey wheeljack?" sideswipe asked staring anxiously at a glowing red light. wheeljack sighed, but didn't turn around from her work.

"What do you want sideswipe. Can't you see that I'm busy working on the wheels YOU wanted me to make for you." She is really annoying, wheeljack thought.

"Yes, I can see that as I have optics (AN: not really, but they just call them that). There's a red light that's blinking, and I just want to know what it means." wheeljack whirled around with giant eyes and stared at the device.

"It means it's going to explode so RUN!" They both sprinted out of the room and dowb the hall as fast as they could. 10 seconds later, a BOOM sounded through the warehouse.

ironhide had been shooting her guns at targets, when she saw a cloud of smoke billowing where the warehouse was. At least had been. A good chunk of the wall on the west side had been reduced to rubble. She sighed and started jogging back to base.

sideswipe and wheeljack were standing beside the smoking base. Great, another one of wheeljack's inventions exploded ironhide thought.

"Can't I leave you two alone for half and hour without finding something to explode?" she yelled at wheeljack who was ignoring her, and fiddling with a needle of some sort.

"Says the trigger happy bot who loves to blow up random things for nothing" sideswipe shot back at her.

wheeljack looked up from the needle and stared at the two of them. "As entertaining as it is to hear you two trade insults, I need you to shut up and stay still for and astro klik." She walked over and jabbed one needle into ironhide's arm and another into sidewipe's.

*What the pit* both of them thought, then they stared at each other. * ok, this is weird.* *Yeah, totally agree with you for once sides.*

" I take it by the looks on your faces, that the internal communicators are functioning?" wheeljack asked, pleased. She had been working on this for quite a while, and wanted to see how it would work. " I had to try it out, and this will mean that everybody can communicate to each other, without anybody else hearing. You need to focus on a specific person who's been administered the shot, and then think what you want to say to them."

sideswipe and ironhide looked impressed.

" So, does this mean we can ask each other for help during school?" sideswipe asked hopefully.

" Yes, but DO NOT use it for pranks or other things that will get people slagged off" wheeljack said after a minute. Now she just needed to get the rest of the team to get the shot.

wheeljack pulled out her cellphone, and called optimus. "Hey optimus, can you and the group come out to the base. I finally got my invention done, and it works. It's and internal communicator/ com link."

optimus hung up her cellphone, and considered the usefullness of having an internal communicator. It would allow them to work as a team more effectively, so she decided to get the team. It's to bad Transformers isn't real, we would probably kick their afts optimus thought, sighing inwardly.

As the shots were administered, by ratchet of course, they began to feel each others feelings. *ok* prime told the group. * we need to always say our name, and who we're talking to because we have no distinguishing voice and it would be really confusing if we didn't. * * jazz to prime, I got that, this is really cool, and since jack's invention didn't blow up in our veins, can we party tonight? *

optimus thought about the last time that wheeljack had tried, and rubbed the scar on her arm. Last time wheeljack had tried, it did actually blow up in her blood stream. Needless to say, it had been painful. So, a successful invention, was definitly something to celebrate. "Ok, let's watch Revenge of the Fallen" Everybody agreed with her, and they headed for knockout's house.

As they set up the DVD player, a buzzing sound filled the air, but was unnoticed by the group.

wheeljack slipped the DVD into the player, and when she did, a bright blue burst of energy filled the air.

(Random Passerbyer's POV)

What the hell?

OK, sorry for taking a while longer, I've kinda been busy. Please review, I appreciate the criticism.


End file.
